<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep Water by Kahnah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596574">Deep Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnah/pseuds/Kahnah'>Kahnah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, I'm too late for Fiona week but this is still for her!, Star-crossed multiverse, Team chungschwa is the next best thing guys, with beautiful art as well!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnah/pseuds/Kahnah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what Geoff’s biggest mistake was?”</p><p>“Leaving us unsupervised?” Fiona ventured.</p><p>“We are supervised,” Gavin reminded her only for both of them to break out into immature snickers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiZaRePistachio/gifts">BiZaRePistachio</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Am I too late to the party? Yes. Does that stop me? Hell no!</p><p>My entry for Fiona week is a beautiful collab with Pistachio! </p><p>We actually joked about adding Fiona to the multiverse weeks ago and when Fiona-week came around... oh, we knew what to do!<br/>In this royalty timeline Geoff adopts little Gavin but Jack? Oh, Jack adopts someone else and when Geoff and Jack marry? Well, Gavin has now a little sister he can love and take care off!<br/>And they get along like a house on fire.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Deep Water</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You know what Geoff’s biggest mistake was?”</p><p>“Leaving us unsupervised?” Fiona ventured.</p><p>“We are supervised,” Gavin reminded her only for both of them to break out into immature snickers.</p><p>“As if the maids he sent with us have any control over us! They are all asleep already!”</p><p>Which reminded them to maybe lower their voices a little, but it wouldn’t take long until they would rise again. There was something you couldn’t quite stifle about laughter after midnight.</p><p>“Geoff’s biggest mistake was expecting we wouldn’t find his secret stash,” Gavin told her wisely. Pointing towards the cabinet that hadn’t really been hidden, but rather forgotten.</p><p>Sneaking into Geoff’s study hadn’t been a hassle and once the two of them had been dumped here, there hadn’t been much to do but search around the property for something to occupy them with. </p><p>Because oh, the mighty Kings Geoff and Jack Ramsey were busy with the rulers of Agptek visiting and maybe, just maybe, Prince Gavin and Princess Fiona had been a little too excited about it all. Maybe they had been a tad too enthusiastic preparing the festivities that Geoff had found it easier to just get them out of the picture. </p><p>Like far away. </p><p>Like a mansion in the middle of nowhere that neither of them had even heard about.</p><p>So here they were; and for the next week, they better made the best of it. Breaking into Geoff’s old stash of wine and liquor was only the first step.</p><p>“When did Geoff stop drinking?” Fiona asked. “You think this stuff has gone bad?”</p><p>“No way! Alcohol just gets better with time!”</p><p>He pulled a bottle out and blew dust from it. Well, maybe it was older than he had expected, but that didn't stop them. He pulled on the cork, but the damn thing wouldn't budge.</p><p>"Are you for real?" Fiona whispered and snatched the bottle from his hands. "What kind of man are you? Look how it's done."</p><p>She held the bottle between her thighs and pulled pretty unsuccessful on the cork.</p><p>"You need to wiggle it!"</p><p>"I don't need to wiggle it, I need to pull it out!"</p><p>"If you wiggle it, it'll come out."</p><p>"Bullshit. You're so full of bullshit, Gavin!" She yanked some more on the cork until giving up and glaring at the thing like that would help. At least until she reached for the rapier at her hip. Alarmed, Gavin snatched the bottle back.</p><p>"Bad idea!"</p><p>"You don't tell me what to do, you're the master of bad ideas! I can just cut this thing open!"</p><p>"And have all the shards in the wine?"</p><p>Fiona shrugged as if that was a risk she was willing to take, but before she could protest further, they were interrupted by steps. Someone was walking outside the room and down the hallway, probably a servant. </p><p>Both of them fell silent. It was like a lifelong game, like being ten years old again and hiding from the next lecture about economics. And just like back then, they crouched behind Geoff's desk, pretending that no one could ever find them there.</p><p>It woke long forgotten memories. Fiona, younger than him and so much smaller, always gripping his hand tight, having a hard time keeping up with his long legs. How she had pushed herself in the space beneath the desk, hands clamped over her mouth to not make a sound but cheeks bright red in excitement.</p><p>Now she just looked determined, like she wanted to dare whoever would find them to try and stop her. It made Gavin laugh and she quickly shushed him.</p><p>The steps faded and they waited for a moment longer before relaxing again.</p><p>"Let's get out of here," Fiona proclaimed. Gavin didn't refute. Who was he to deny his little sister?</p><p>They made their way out of Geoff's study and snuck down the stairs. Traipsing out the door with no one the wiser. The gate to the garden was easy to open, carelessly unlocked. They’re greeted by a gust of wind; it’s the height of summer, so it wasn’t cold. Actually more pleasant than being inside. Out here, in the garden, it smelled like flowers, herbs, and fresh grass.</p><p>Distant cicadas still buzzed under the moonlight. When Gavin looked up, the sky was clear and brilliant with stars. Geoff would love it here, Gavin had noticed a telescope up in his study, but back at home, he was probably too busy with the visitors to even notice the clear nights. Maybe Jack would remind him; because Jack was good with things like that, but who knew.</p><p>"Come on," Fiona whispered to not disturb the wildlife. She didn't look up, more focused on the world around them than the unreachable stories above. Something she had gotten from Jack, this more realistic approach, and more than once it had snapped Gavin out of his headspace.</p><p>Gravel crunched under their boots, otherwise their movements were silent. Fiona had exchanged her pompous dresses for a white tunic and simple pants before conducting mischief. It helped her sneak around, unbothered by excessive finery.</p><p>The garden wasn't as big as the one at home, though it was still fun to explore a new place. There were more flowers here, but not as many herbs or bushes, and while he couldn't quite see their colors in the pale moonlight, he knew they had to be beautiful.</p><p>Water. Gavin could hear it; distant and near soundless. His grip tightened around the bottle. He wasn't comfortable with open water; probably never would be.</p><p>Fiona knew it too, though she didn’t mention it. It was a hard thing to hide while growing up together. No, she just slowed down until they were walking next to each other, hands brushing occasionally. </p><p>There was strength in that, in the proximity of a familiar person and courage. Courage because even though they weren't of the same blood, she had been his little sister even before Geoff's and Jack's marriage. He had to be steadfast for her.</p><p>It was a lake at the edge of the garden, a perfect mirror in the stillness. It reflected the clouds, moon, and stars with all their stories. Fiona didn't hesitate to let herself drop on the edge of it.</p><p>Gavin followed a bit more reluctantly.</p><p>When he pulled on the cork this time, it popped open without a problem. Probably because this was the right time and space. Better than Geoff's old study anyway. Out here the wine would taste so much richer.</p><p>They shared the bottle without a word; out here silence reigned. Though that rule fell as the wind picked up; the reeds around the lake whispered, the frogs and toads croaking began anew, and the lake lapped at its shore.</p><p>"Do you mind?" Fiona asked after a while. She had kicked her boots off, to let her feet dangle in the water and Gavin envied her for the freedom.</p><p>"I don't," he assured her because he knew what she was really talking about. They had turned to this conversation so often, that he had dreams about it.</p><p>"You are the firstborn. You are more Ramsey than me," she said. "I'm the daughter of the King's husband, not of the King himself. That's what they always say."</p><p>"And still not a lot of people protested when Geoff announced you his heir," Gavin reminded her. It would be foolish to pretend that hadn't hurt, but he wasn't mad at Fiona. No way, after thinking about it, he was fine with it.</p><p>"Some people are still protesting it. They want to stay with tradition."</p><p>"People like that will never be happy. Neither of us is from Geoff's blood. For them, the Ramsey name will die with Geoff." Gavin shrugged. "You're more popular than me and also more than capable. I'm the weird boy who gets too interested in blasphemous things like science."</p><p>"You are a weird boy," Fiona agreed happily and handed him the bottle.</p><p>"They rather want their fierce warrior princess!"</p><p>"Oh please!"</p><p>"I mean it!" Gavin scooted closer, even if it meant nearly touching the water. "Let's just keep this kingdom safe. Who cares which of us gets a fancy hat out of it."</p><p>Fiona cocked her head, the midnight light silver on her skin as she smiled.</p><p>"In the end, that's all we have to do, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Absolute stunning art by this wonderful person:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://bizarepistachio.tumblr.com/">https://bizarepistachio.tumblr.com/</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>